Runes
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: A little AU One-shot. Nicholas Flamel goes with the twins in to the woods where they met an old friend of Nicholas...


A/N: So this will be a short little AU from me. I'm still somewhat shocked that my father actually LIKES this book and so I need to figure out how to get it back from him…

* * *

The forest was silent only the sound of a few owls and bats disturbed the silence occasionally. The starts sparkled like a million diamonds on the black velvet of the night sky the full moon lighting the small road with its pale silver light.

"We should be soon there." the man on the fort of the three man group said as he looked behind his back at the twins who were already panting.

The two only nodded and continued walking in the silent night. True to his word the older man held his hand out for them to stop after a couple of minutes. Looking around the two teenagers found themselves in a clearing surrounded by ancient trees which spread a strange feeling for peace out making them feel safe. A few large rooks stood there covered by climbing plants, but you could still see runes carved in to them back in the ancient times when the people hadn't closed they heart away from the nature and magic.

"Where are we Nicholas." Sophie asked as her brother slumped to the ground enjoying the lush grass.

"This is a place long since forgotten to the people, faded away from the ancient legends turning so in to a lost sanctuary." the man replied his tone melancholic, his eyes distant.

"I see you have returned Nicholas." said suddenly a soft voice from the shadows of the woods, both Sophie and Josh looked around in alarm trying to find the source of the voice, only Nicholas looked perfectly at ease a warm light shining in his eyes.

"I know and I'm sorry that I haven1t visited you more often Aneryette." Flamel said as his gaze went to one of the old stones the runes now glowing in a soft crimson color.

"Don't try to deny it that you have forgotten me Nicholas and that your visits always got fewer since you had met Perenelle." there was much hurt in the soft voice, but not a little trace of anger.

Suddenly from beside one of the old stones a figure stepped out fully cloaked in to a midnight black cloak face hidden in the shadows of the hood. Soon two pale hands appeared from under the cloak carefully gripping the sides of the hood and pulling it backwards revealing long hair as white as the fresh snow, porcelain white skin with a delicate face, violet colored eyes with slit pupils like that of a cat. The twins gasped a bit the young woman standing now before them with enfolded fingers looked about twenty years old, but the wisdom shining in her cat like violet eyes told them that she was much older then her appearance would show. The woman looked at Flamel with a strange mix of happiness, sadness and longing in her eyes. Both Sophie and Josh turned questioningly to Nicholas, but the man didn1t look at them his gaze was fixated at the woman standing before him.

"Don't you want to introduce these two children to me Nicholas?" she asked suddenly startling the trio.

"What…oh please forgive me these are the twins Sophie and Josh Newman and kids this is Aneryette." the alchemist introduced.

"It is a pleasure to met you." the white haired woman said.

"We are also pleased to met you." the two replied in union.

"If I guess right you want me to help you to find a way as to how to get to Dee, but I hope that you haven't forgotten that I'm forbidden to do so even if I would want it." Aneryette said in a serious tone.

"Why is that?" Josh asked suddenly not understanding why she couldn't help if she could.

"Because Aneryette is an Eternal these are creatures born since the birth of time each Eternal has they own duty on this planet hers is to guard over forgotten magical places and tend the power hidden in them. Eternal poses beside that the same strong power as the Elder, but unlike them they are bound by an ancient oath that they will stay neutral till eternity and don't meddle in the things that are not they duty like war, plagues and many bad things which even if they would like to stop they can't because of the oath." Nicholas told them.

"Why what will happen if they break it?" Sophie heard herself ask.

"We cease to exist in both the world of the living and the death…" come the bitter reply from the white haired woman startling Sophie. "But if I give you this it won1t mean that I have broken the oath." Aneryette said suddenly as she stepped over to Nicholas and placed a medallion covered with runes in his hands. "It was nice to see you again after such a long time."

Nicholas held his empty hand up as if trying to touch her, but she drove quickly away and pulled the hood over her head again and headed to the gate formed by the stones. As she walked away Sophie was sure that she saw sadness in the violet eyes just as she saw it shining in Nicholas eyes. The young woman was sure that there was a long story behind the reactions of the two, but she knew that first they needed to save Perenelle, get the Codex back and stop Dee in his dark plans and after that maybe she can ask Nicholas about the story behind him and Aneryette. After a few more minutes after the other woman disappeared were the three again on they way to search for Dee the medallion resting around Nicholas's neck with the runes glowing pale crimson in the silver moon light.

_Owari/End_


End file.
